Gypsie from Pakipsy
The liberal activist known for her patronising, annoying, selfish behaviour. Early Life Born in Poughkeepsie in the United States, she had a very unstable childhood and as a result was desperate to seek love from practicality anyone. Due to her very unstable background from a young age she went to Grasmere Valley in order to live. A lot of her background is shrouded in mystery as no one entirely knows her full background as to why she is called Gypsy from Pakipsy when the first title is an inaccurate statement and the latter is a misspelling of where she was born. It does not help that she also never articulated her age or in fact her real name as according to her she did not want to be bound by such things as identity or labels. However it is known that from a young age she has been obsessed and attached to every liberal cause imaginable and also had rather doomed relationships. She began to date the solider Jason Phoenix who while not the smartest man in the world, was a very loving man. However deeming him to be an imbecile and finding his occupation as a job horrifying, she decides to dump him, take up with Marvin King III and soon afterwards decided to devote her life to blacken Jason's name as well as anything that was seen as progressive enough. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Jason Phoenix, a soldier was being awarded for his efforts. Jason was in fact her ex who she had detested for being a soldier as she was an ardent pacifist. When he was rewarded with his reward she along with others such as Julie and Rahkial organise a sit in at his house. They don't move until Jason fest his own house with rats. Volume 3 She along with Pamela Thornton and Ms Izodel are among those who are obsessed Steve Queen fans. When Steve Queen is filming for the Mourne series being directed by Lee, these three want a piece of him as he shoots in the mall. In the end due to their interference and hounding the celebrity they love along with Judge Fielder and Pat ending up getting embroiled in the shoot, Steve Queen ends up being fired from the project! She was among those at the Woman's Bible Study in the Church in Tier which really is just an excuse for some of the ladies to gossip. Involved with the 'Bible Study' was Mrs Slankovich, Janae, Ms Izodel, Pamela Thornton, Sarah Butcher, Myelin, Ms Dragon, Sam Jones, Julie, Veronica and Sue Latterbin. In this tale Sue comes to the Bible study and ends up hearing erroneous gossip about her husband Grant Latterbin who is much slimmer than Sue. They all claimed that he had an affair and will leave Sue. She is devastated and ran out of the church to go to the park. Whilst there Grant appears an reassures her how much he loves her and how faithful he was. Soon enough she gleefully comes back to the 'Bible Study' and declares to them all that she was pregnant. Volume 4 Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. She turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis along with the likes of Regina, Christina, Isaiah, Wilma Timber, Larry Lothario, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Ms Izodel to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. Volume 10 She is seen at the Town Hall as everyone try to find out who is the Mafia trying to take out the entire town. She ends up along with Pamela Thornton voting for Steve Queen their favourite movie star as part of the Mafia and are responsible for getting him put to death as a result, even though it turned out he was innocent. In the end however it turns out everyone is just playing a game of Mafia and no one was hurt. Volume 13 She ends up becoming a fan of the accused killer Ryan Decony who is being put on trial for the murder of his wife. Gypsy ends up posting his £3 million bail just so she can try and have a relationship with him. Having just finished a relationship with Marvin King III she had concocted in her own mind a romantic relationship with Ryan. However he rejects her advances. Soon enough however it is revealed that Ryan was in fact responsible for his wife's death. Volume 14 When Mrs Ambrose, Daisy and Janet Herman are giving out pro-life leaflets as part of the group ''Women For Life, Gypsie From Pakipsy says that they are holding back women. Volume 21 Gary Robinson is revealed in the past to have been domestically abusive to his ex and forced her to have an abortion. This results in Gary being fired immediately despite this being all taken place many years ago before he became a Christian. The backlash was overwhelming which included Gypsie from Pakipsy demanding for the entire Robinson clan to leave the town which she was seen protesting outside their house! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Gypsie from Pakipsy is seen having dinner with Ariel Waters at La Vista restaurant under new management with Captain Poulet after he forced a takeover at the restaurant formerly owned by The William Brothers by creating rat infestation. Both Ariel and Gypsie believe the food is much better with Captain Poulet in charge. #96-100 What Christmas Means #96 Tale of David Braxton David Braxton is seen asking the Mall Santa would Christmas really means. Gypsie waiting in line to get her wish from the Mall Santa is annoyed with David as the Mall Santa can't answer the question and she wished he would ask him for world peace so the line could hurry up. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 10 The Easter Play Gary Robinson asks the Prescot household, Sheneque and PJ Simmons to participate in a play of Easter. The gang accept but soon a worried after they realised that Ms Izodel is the one in charge and not Mr Ambrose like he is usually each Easter as he is dealing with having anew son. Soon they find out the terrible story line she has created involving Gypsie from Pakipsy being Jesus, Mary Bishop being Mary, Economy Dad, Devon, Harvey Robinson and Bill Brook the YMCA doing always look on the bright side of life, Frugal Mum and Sheneque doing Let it Go and being the princesses from frozen, PJ Simmons being Don Drapper and Nanny Prescot aunt Jemimah. The likes of Nanny Prescot and Devon don’t want to do it but the rest encourage to do it with PJ Simmons leading those who want to do the play. Harvey who doesn’t want to do it after being locked with the rest for a rehearsal in the morning to twelve at night he agrees to drive Nanny Prescot and Devon to the Ambroses house to get them involved in a play to sabotage the play. On the day PJ Simmons still wants to do the play in order to impress his wife that he is manly due to his role. With Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy locked in their dressing room soon everyone else comes out and PJ Simmons is persuaded to give a gospel message showing he really is a man. After Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipse come on stage the entire town chases after them. Episode 13 The Ed Prescot Show? She ends up taking over The Ed Prescot Show which had been hijacked by Nanny Prescot who tried to interview Devon but it failed and now she was hijacking it from her. However she ended up interviewing her nemesis Jason Phoenix and soon that show also failed as well. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't! She is among those there for Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville wedding vows renewal ceremony and when Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton where there trying to promote their brand but their son David Braxton exposed them in front of the media how immoral and fame obsessed they really were. Season 2 Episode 9 Let it Go She was among the hostages in the bank when Zeba hold it up for hostage wanting to get all Frozen merchandise rid of in the town. Gypsie being an ardent fan of frozen is not exactly helping matters. Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roasted Gypsie is among those in the line up of roasting Nanny Prescot. However she as does everyone in the panel who hurled abuse at Nanny Prescot get their own roasting, which being Nanny Prescot is comments on fire and hitting home. Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 3 Episode 5 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough Devon is pretty bored and so Nanny Prescot decides to encourage him to join a musical which Ms Izodel is setting up. Along with Gypsie from Pakipsy, Matthew Pratt, David Braxton, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey as well as the gang are involved in the project and they try to think what musical they could make with a popular artists songs. They end up with Dianna Ross and the Supremes music and it seems everything is going well until Nanny Prescot is inundated with the cast saying they hate the production as Ms Izodel is turning it into a liberal nightmare of a musical. When Nanny Prescot goes to the town hall as sees the stage and hears the story she goes out of her mind. Soon they all decide to quite one after the other from participating in the show. Ms Izodel is angry and decides to do a campaign to try and say they are all homophobic and closed minded on television. This soon backfires however as while many celebrities agree with Ms Izodel, none of them are willing to star in her play. Season 5 Episode 16 Love Bomb Gypsie has a new boyfriend, Ubo Seeker and the pair are among those caught up in Wanda Wellingham's Agape church which proceed to love bomb people into the church and they don't accept that they end up kidnapping them. They love hugs and also are part of the NAR movement with Wanda claiming to hear voice from God telling her to do things. They end up taking over The Moogles Cafe until Mr Love whose wife Marnie Span has just split up complains how lonely he is outside the café. The Agape church desperate to recruit him go after him chasing him. He legs it to Elysian Fields soon making the group there problem. Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Gypsie and her boyfriend Ubo being among the guests and having very liberal tendencies comment what is happening under that view. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. Episode 4 Spanish Novella Gypsie from Pakipsy and Ms Izodel have created a Spanish Novella which stars Eva Palmero, Kate Carey, Una, Diego Masala, Devon and Asher Gomez and is taking place in Eva's house. They along with the director Lois Grimes, who have decided this will be a live taping due to budget concerns,wants everyone to perform very risque story lines to get the amount of drama needed for the Spanish Novella to be a success. However with everyone having different agendas from Bartour, Una's husband and Bethany Dillon, Diego's wife to reveal their secret marriages on live air, Asher to apologise to Ailanna for cheating on her, Devon rapping and Kate Carey wanting more time on screen, the show becomes a one time thing and is a disaster in three ladies eyes and the Comedy House who end up watching it with all the Spanish speakers.